


Fantasies

by IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital, Steve might have a thing for cock warming, Suit Kink, Talking about sex fantasies, Vaguely based in avengers vol.8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield
Summary: When Steve asks Tony if he’s got any sexual fantasies he wants to explore with Steve, he’s mostly curious but he’s also got some expectations lined up behind the question. Tony’s the more experienced guy between them. As such, Steve expects Tony to share something kinky like, whips, chains, heat play, stuff like that. Intense things, you know? But what he doesn’t expect, is Tony to blush and look away mumbling, “Your suit.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Exchange





	Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Suits Your Fancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964408) by [wynnesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnesome/pseuds/wynnesome). 



> Keeping “put on the suit” as the primary prompt/idea, I remixed this for 616 and cranked up the horny~ ;) Cuz I'm always horny on main for suit porn

When Steve asks Tony if he’s got any sexual fantasies he wants to explore with Steve, he’s mostly curious but he’s also got some expectations lined up behind the question. Tony’s the more experienced guy between them. As such, Steve expects Tony to share something  _ kinky _ like, whips, chains, heat play, stuff like that. Intense things, you know? But what he  _ doesn’t  _ expect, is Tony to blush and look away mumbling, “Your suit.”

Steve stares at his lover, who is determined to avoid his eye, and wonders if he misheard Tony. “I’m sorry?”

Tony’s eyes remain glued to the sheets. The blush on his cheeks deepens however. He takes a deep breath before he repeats himself, louder yes but with the same embarrassed undertone. “Your suit.”

Steve can’t help but feel stupid because he doesn’t understand. “What about my suit?” 

An even deeper shade of pink blooms across Tony’s face, tinting his irritated expression so fetchingly, Steve finds his head lowering to kiss the scowl away. A second before their lips can connect, Tony grumbles, “Are you really gonna make me say it?”

Steve kisses Tony’s plush lips, delight zinging up his spine when he remembers where those lips have been, and then pauses as he processes the question. “I’d like it if you would. Because I’m honestly not following.”

The disbelieving look he gets would be insulting except, again, Tony looks good. He’s still rocking the post-coital glow, his hair’s a damn mess, and there’s hickey’s blooming down his graceful neck. Maybe Steve’s feeling a little sex stupid. But then again, Tony’s always looking good so, maybe it’s not just a- wait. He’s going off topic now.

Shaking his head, Steve asks again, this time gently. “Please tell me. Whatever it is, I promise I won’t laugh.”

“That’s not the part I’m worried about,” Tony grumbles, the sheets whispering as he slides closer to press himself against Steve’s chest. 

Always happy to have Tony in his arms, Steve gathers the man close and kisses his hair. His lips touch a patch of gel-slick hair that makes him smack his lips unhappily. Yuck. He knew he should have wiped the lube off before going into Tony. But he’ll get to help Tony shower, which is always lovely. 

Wiping his lips clean with the back of his hand, Steve asks, “Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s embarrassing,” Tony grumbles into his chest.

Embarrassing? 

It suddenly clicks in his head and Steve understands. 

“ _ Oh _ ...” he breathes out, deep and slow. 

He feels Tony rubbing his nose against his pecs as he mumbles, “Yeah.”

Steve can’t help but feel the tiniest bit foolish because that’s a fantasy that all his past lovers have had. And he’s indulged them every time. Curious, he presses his chin against his chest to try and look at Tony, all he can see is Tony’s messy bed hair, and asks, “How’s that embarrassing?”

“I don’t know. It just is.” Tony grumbles, shifting around so that he’s lying perpendicular to Steve, head now using Steve’s chest as his pillow. Steve runs his fingers through Tony’s hair and decides its a good thing Tony’s bed is big enough for them to lounge comfortably like this. His musings quickly shift to admiration of the color that’s painting Tony’s handsome face. It’s not every day you get to see Tony Stark blushing.

Grinning, Steve says, “It really isn’t. Plenty of people’ve had that fantasy.”

“I know. I guess,” something unhappy flickers through Tony’s eyes, blink and it’s gone. “It feels kind of disrespectful.”

Frowning in confusion, Steve tries to parse the meaning behind that and asks, “Because I’m Captain America?”

Happiness blossoms in him when Tony shakes his head. “Because you’re Steve. I don’t want you thinking that it’s some kind of secret kink I’ve got.”

Dryly, Steve points out, “If I was gonna think you’ve got a kink for Captain America, I’m sorry to tell you that I’d have thought that long before we started dating. Also? I’m pretty sure a lot of our friends already believe that.”

Tony pushes himself up on his elbows, dismay written all over his face. “Why do they think that?”

Steve gently pulls Tony down, stroking his hair again. He makes his tone as teasing as possible when he answers, “Your collection of Cap memorabilia.”

There’s a beat before Tony lets out a sheepish, “Oh. That.”

Steve’s the one who shifts now, sitting up so that he can bend over and press a kiss to Tony’s brow. He peers down into Tony’s clear blue eyes, sees the open surprise in them, and feels his heart swell with love. “I know you see me before the uniform. You always have. So I don’t mind it. I’ll be happy to do it.”

“You’ll be happy to fuck me while wearing your uniform?” Tony asks, voice teetering between skepticism and hope.

“As many times as you want,” Steve promises with a devilish grin.

Lust burns in Tony’s eyes. It’s so hot that Steve feels the air in his lungs whistling out of him. Images flash behind his eyes; he could kiss Tony right now, push his legs open, and bury himself in him again. He could pull Tony on top and whisper, “I want to feel you in me” against Tony’s kiss-swollen lips. 

Before Steve can seriously consider following through with any of these fantasies, Tony blinks and looks away. He turns on his side, curling up around Steve like a content cat. Steve shivers at the lazy kisses Tony lays on his hip and thighs. 

The shape of Steve’s fantasies are starting to change their shape, considering notions of using Tony’s mouth to keep his cock warm, when Tony’s lazy inquiry pokes a hole through the lust-fog clouding his mind.

“Hmm?” Steve asks because he’s missed what Tony just asked. 

“Tell me a fantasy you’ve got too. It’s only fair,” Tony says, eyes glimmering with anticipation.

A fantasy. One. Like Steve doesn’t have  _ a million  _ fantasies involving Tony. Some days it feels like his mind is making up for lost time. Biting down on the urge to squirm, Steve mentals flips through his favorite fantasies. He’s not sure if he’s ready to share with Tony that he’s got quite a few ideas that involve the Iron Man armor. It feels a little  _ too  _ kinky (and he’s not sure he’s ready to unpack what that says about him). But... there is  _ one  _ fantasy... it’s not half as dirty as the others. It’s practically vanilla in comparison. But it’s an idea that Steve revists  _ frequently _ .

And maybe if he shares it... Tony’ll make it come true.

Licking his lips, and hoping that his face isn’t as red as he hopes it is, Steve begins, “Well. I uhh. Do kind of have this recurring fantasy that  _ you’ll  _ fuck me while wearing a suit.”

Tony blinks in confusion. “My Iron Man suit?”

Steve feels more damning heat gathering in his face. “Not that suit. Your regular suits.”

Understanding lights up Tony’s face before it turns to curiosity. “Really? Just that?”

“Well...” Steve hesitates a beat before admitting. “I’ve imagined you bending me over your office desk and fucking me while you keep the suit on. You just... use me. Or you keep me on my knees under the desk. And no one else knows that I’m there, keeping your cock warm in my mouth.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Steve catches sight of Tony’s cock twitching up in interest. Pride flickers deep in the pit of Steve’s belly, fueled by satisfaction and the knowledge that Tony’s into his idea as well. As Steve drags his gaze up, he gets to see Tony’s muscles shift and move as he raises himself up. Right as their eyes meet, Tony’s fingers sink into Steve’s hair and they’re kissing. Firmly, passionately, filthily.

“Say the word and I’ll make it happen,” Tony whispers against his lips. He’s pushing in, urging Steve to slide back down in bed, between the pillows and sheets.

Clinging to Tony, Steve shivers and whispers back, “Monday?”

“First thing.” Tony seals the promise with another kiss. 


End file.
